


No Place Like Home

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

The music is loud when it plays and John winces, hating the song, knowing what it means. 

"Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind. She's fallen behind. She can't find her place. She's losing her faith. She's fallen from grace. She's all over the place." 

He moves to turn the music off, instantly wrapping her tightly in his arms, his lips brushing her ear. 

"Stop hiding those feelings babe, I'm here."

He can feel her shaking even as he turns her so she can nuzzle into him. 

"I'm here now..."

She breaks almost instantly and he sighs, nuzzling her neck gently. 

"I'm here, let it out."


End file.
